videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Chixpy
Consulta, Captain N, amo del videojuego Tengo dos consultas: *¿Como se usa la "Plantilla etiquetas"? Quise ponerle los nombres como hacía con la Plantilla Temática pero me sale de forma rara en la previsualización. *"Wikia me feisbukizó ahora también la pantalla de edición", ¿no sabes si hay opción de volver al viejo editor? Era mucho mas cómodo. Como nunca me informo de lo que pasa con Wikia estas cosas me agarran desprevenido siempre.--lordmagikarp 10:01 25 sep 2011 (UTC) : La Plantilla:Etiqueta de videojuego es como la de temática pero de forma más general para poder definir lugares, épocas, objetos, etc. por las que se pueden agrupar los juegos, la propia plantilla tiene su propia ayuda de como hacerlo. . :* El <ámbito> es para indicar que tipo de etiqueta es decir: si se trata de un "lugar", "época", "criatura", "objeto", etc. escrito literalmente :* es el lugar, época, nombre de la criatura, etc. es decir se escriría "Tokio", "1942", "Drácula", "Comedia" :* es opcional, para poder poner detalles y aclarar la razón por la que se pone la etiqueta. : Por poner un ejemplo, Categoría:Videojuegos con objeto: Toyota AE86 aunque ahora solo contiene juegos de la saga Initial D se pueden añadir varios juegos más también sale. Por ejemplo Mobigames tiene agrupados los juegos en los que sale el Mazda RX-7 :Sobre el editor no sé, es que uso la Piel Monobook y tengo desactivada la opción Activar Editor de Texto Enriquecido en las preferencia (y además tengo un montón de botones personalizados) 10:27 25 sep 2011 (UTC) Ah bueno, gracias por la aclaración. Ese es uno de los varios problemas del nuevo editor, no me muestra las "plantillas usadas" en la página como para ver la ayuda que ya estaba acostumbrado a entrar siempre por esa vía a las plantillas. --lordmagikarp 20:49 27 sep 2011 (UTC) Tabla de contenido OOOOh, ¿Que ha pasado con la tabla de contenido que ahora aparece al costado y por la mitad del artículo?--lordmagikarp 11:16 27 nov 2011 (UTC) :Pues que siempre me ha parecido molesta y la verdad, no sé qué hace con ella y estaba probando. El problema es que se pone automáticamente antes del primer título y por tanto si se pone flotando se pone a su altura... quería finalizar la prueba poniendo una cosa a las infoboxes pero el Mundo Real™ me distrajo y no lo hice... 18:31 27 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Chix, He vuelto por aqui para tratar de hace algunos articulos o mejor dicho copiarlos de wikipedia, no hay problema con eso, no? Nos Vemos.- 16:13 10 ene 2012 (UTC) :Antes de nada, bienvenido. :No, no hay ningún problema de copiar de Wikipedia o cualquier otro lugar que sea compatible con la licencia :Lo único indicarte que existe Plantilla:Wikipedia y plantilla:Importado, y que si quieres traer cosas de otras wikis de Wikia posiblemente sea mejor que me avises para realizar una importación completa con el historial (solo pueden importar los admin). :Encantado de ver sangre distinta que el bot está poniendo todo perdido de aceite XD 19:23 10 ene 2012 (UTC) Ok, gracias por la bienvenida, oye estan buenas las medallas parace una tonteria pero como motivan xD. Por cierto como hago para colocar que es copiado pero de wikipedia en ingles? Saludos y Feliz año.---- 16:32 11 ene 2012 (UTC) :Pues en principio no había pensado en cómo manejar esa obvia posibilidad. Pero debería valer con: : : El campo del número de edición falla al ser una dirección a la versión española... aunque se puede hacer un apaño para que funcione de la siguiente forma: : : 18:10 11 ene 2012 (UTC) : PD: Como uso la skin Monobook, ni me aordaba que estaban activadas las medallas de méritos. Jur, a ver quién alcanza a ChixpyBot XD XD XD : PD2: Apañado para usar la segunda forma. Oye chix puedes borrar Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean, que creo Chixpybot? Para entonces colocarle el nombre correcto a mi articulo Baten Kaitos: Eternal Winds and the Lost Ocean.---- 15:42 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Hecho. De hecho el nombre correcto es: Baten Kaitos: Las alas eternas y el océano perdido porque ha salido con el título traducido al español (aquí hay una imagen de la portada), te he actualizado la infobox y te he creado la página de créditos correspondiente (aunque en esta última hay unos cargos que no estaba seguro como traducir). 16:22 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Gracias, has hecho mas de los que te pedia. xD.---- 16:31 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Bah, para eso está el bot :P. 16:44 12 ene 2012 (UTC) Wikis Alguna vez hablamos, yo soy el que antes tenía la cuenta Davichito (de Zelda Wiki). Hay una nueva wiki w:c:es.ensayos y quisiera su opinion y ayuda. Hay una encuesta que me gustaría que todos los editores de wikis llenaran, para un ensayo. Gracias de antemano. '''[[Especial:Contribuciones/200.119.74.15|Micaelus 23:33 20 mar 2012 (UTC)]] Tabla de contenidos Señor Chixpy, aunque al principio me pareció conveniente, después de probarla por bastante tiempo me doy cuenta de que la '''tabla de contenidos estaba mejor en su posición antigua, encabezando el artículo. Ahora estorba bastante en medio del texto, si usted está de acuerdo en revertir dicha tabla a su posición original estaré mas que conforme. Atentamente Señor --lordmagikarp 21:08 8 abr 2012 (UTC). :As you like 13:16 9 abr 2012 (UTC) ::Senkiu Bro!!--lordmagikarp 00:19 10 abr 2012 (UTC) ok, perdona Frio123 23:19 22 abr 2012 (UTC) Sobre Wikitrucos Saludos Chixpy, te quería consultar porque ahora las páginas en Wikitrucos se me ven demasiado anchas, el ancho de la página se me hace incluso más grande que mi pantalla y es muy incómodo andar usando barrita horizontal. Esto me pasa con Firefox, no se como se ve con otros navegadores. ¿Se puede hacer alguna cosa para limitar el ancho de las páginas? lordmagikarp (discusión) 00:54 26 oct 2012 (UTC) :¿Sólo las de Wikitrucos? (Razones del cambio...). A mí se me ve bien pero porque tengo 1366px... :Aun así, Wikia prohibió que se tocara nada de la interfaz cuando se cambió de skin, especialmente el ancho (es que los [http://comunidad.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Bola/Wikiencuentro_de_la_comunidad_de_Wikia_en_español diseñadores de páginas web no suelen tener ni puta idea de informática] y no saben diseñar páginas dinámicas, son un cáncer en este sentido) : Así que solo te puedo dar como única solución... http://videojuego.wikia.com/wiki/Wikitrucos?useskin=monobook 12:57 26 oct 2012 (UTC) ::Si en realidad todo Wikia se me ve así ahora que lo noto, pero como las páginas normales tienen el panel de la derecha entonces solo es una parte vacía la que queda afuera. Yo tengo un monitor viejo asi que llega hasta 1024 px solamente (me faltaron unos pxcitos) y lo probé con IExplorer y pasa lo mismo. Realmente pensaba que lo de "páginas dinámicas" era algo que por defecto aplicaban todos los diseñadores antes de armar un sitio pero estos de Wikia me han enseñado que estoy mal. Aunque como ya ningún monitor actual tiene estas resoluciones no creo que afecte a los demás. --lordmagikarp (discusión) 22:04 26 oct 2012 (UTC) Disculpas Lamento no haber obedecido tus ordenes, solo que no las habia entendido, quise mandar un mensaje antes pero no sabia como. Lucarioks (discusión) 19:10 9 nov 2012 (UTC)Usuario:Lucarioks : No son órdenes, solo una guía de como funcionan las cosas, porque editar en una wiki no es tan sencillo (y menos aún de la forma que lo intenta ofrecer Wikia) y especialmente aquí dónde sean implementado una serie de plantillas para facilitar tediosos trabajos como la categorización o una especie de estandarización al crear páginas nuevas. 19:29 9 nov 2012 (UTC) Problema con la Infobox: Juego Hay un problema con la Plantilla:JuegoInfobox que te quería consultar si se puede arreglar. Cuando escribo en el lanzamiento un nombre de distribuidor muy largo, se solapa con la fecha de lanzamiento, como me sucedió en este artículo: Krazy Kart Racing.--lordmagikarp (discusión) 01:06 7 dic 2012 (UTC) :Eh, sí, ya sabía de ese comportamiento desde que la creé... le he hecho un apaño para evitar que se solape, a costa de que sólo sea visible parte del distribuidor si no entra por culpa del ancho de Wikia o resolución de la pantalla (si se usa Monobook). Algún día tendré que mirar como mejorar la infobox... 14:06 7 dic 2012 (UTC) :Muy bien, gracias Chixpy! --lordmagikarp (discusión) 16:49 7 dic 2012 (UTC) mensaje vale, lo siento, intentare crear páginas más grandes siguiendo la forma de las más grandes. Plantilla: ProgramaInfobox Estaba usando esta plantilla para el artículo: Android. Pero no sé como colocar la fecha, para que se pueda visualizar. Si me puedes mostrar el camino... También creo que le falta para poner la fecha de la 1º versión estable. lordmagikarp (discusión) 17:17 16 ene 2013 (UTC) :Vaya, acabo de ver que no actualicé la ayuda de la propia plantilla, cuando hice este cambio, curioso que se me pasara por alto porque si que actualicé la plantilla base *cough*yveoqueamedias*cough* y el botón para la barra de herramientas de edición del WSS. :Lamento el descuido, ahora simplemente se ponen igual que los juegos: |versiones = :Donde el apartado edición se puede poner el numero de versión, si es estable y demás. :Peeero... Si bien Android es un S.O. y por tanto puede ser un núcleo junto a una serie de programas (aunque no necesariamente); realmente yo le pondría la plantilla de sistema puesto que los tratamos de esa forma, como Windows (aunque acabo de ver que no lo hice con Linux) 19:36 16 ene 2013 (UTC) Gracias por la ayuda. Si, la verdad es que estaba indeciso si iba como sistema o como programa, pero creo que por la estructura de la Wiki sería mejor ponerle como sistema. lordmagikarp (discusión) 00:36 18 ene 2013 (UTC) Problema con una infobox Chixpy! Estoy viendo la infobox para las sagas toda desarmada. (Ejemplo: Konami Wai Wai) ¿Podrías fijarte para ver si las puedes corregir? lordmagikarp (discusión) 23:20 6 mar 2013 (UTC) :Uhm, es curioso. Con FireFox 19.0 (ough) y Chrome/Chromiun 27.0.1429.0 (ough^2) se me ve bien esa página; pero con Internet Explorer 9.0.13 el fallo que me da es de que la extensión DPL no es parseada y obviamente eso es culpa de Wikia 14:00 7 mar 2013 (UTC) Que raro, era con Firefox mi problema y me duró unos dias pero hoy ya se me esta viendo bien. Pense que eran unos de esos cambios que hace Wikia sin avisar. lordmagikarp (discusión) 21:38 7 mar 2013 (UTC) Una Introducción Hola Chixpy, Me llamo Nick, y soy miembro del equipo del desarrollo de las comunidades en Wikia. Me han pedido que les preste una mano. He visto que había unos problemas en el pasado con el staff. Quiero asegurarte que no quiero ser una molestia a Uds. Puedo describirte exactamente lo que quisiera hacer: *Me gustaría intentar un fondo creativo. Te lo mostraré cuando lo haya creado para que Uds. puedan decidir si es algo que les gustaría o no. *He pensado crear unos portales en una nueva sección para los sistemas más destacadas en la página principal. (Algo con PNGs de los sistemas). *Agregar noticias sobre los sistemas nuevas que acaban de lanzar o que están por lanzar (PS4, XBox One, etc.) Te agradezco cualquier consejos o preguntas que me tendrás. Puedes comunicarme en cualquier momento. Un saludo! Nick 18:51 22 may 2013 (UTC) :Pregunta al sheriff. 17:37 25 may 2013 (UTC)